rushpkbybrentfandomcom-20200214-history
People of RushPk
RushPk normally has 50+ people online, and all of these players are regular players, not just players who play for a few hours and then find another server. RushPk players are''' loyal''' ' '''In this photo you can see '''Xn200' (With the slayer cape and vestas) Xn is THE most respected player on RushPk, but trust me, there are alot of really trusted and respected players to go through, I thought i'd start with Xn because he made this Wiki and he's awesome. His sister, who's named Laura (Thats her in-game name aswell) plays RushPk regularly and she's a really nice person to talk to, just like Xn. Green Phat '''is one of the Moderators of RushPk, he's a friendly guy and you can almost guarantee he will be there for you whenever you need him '''Candy Wrist '''is possibly the greatest pker on RushPk, him and his claws shall be your demise '''Keith '''is the Developer of RushPk and is a great guy, however it can be hard to talk to him as he has alot of work to do! '''Hc Stonerh '''is a quite and shy player, but he's advanced quickly! '''Jenna '''is the Owner of RushPk, and she does a fantastic job as the Owner, similarly to Keith, she is hard to talk to as she is always busy or afk '''IBeLiam '''is a friendly player, who dislikes ::yell arguements and generally dislikes people who can't spell properly, he's a pro Grammar Nazi and is easily frustrated but he never gives up and he always helps as much as he can '''Your a cow '''is one of the local noobs, with his crazy confession of autoclicking, his demand for staff status with a fantastic '''one line application, and his frequent 'IM QUITTING' attitude. Omgzed '''is the glitch finder, and he does a good job of it! He's a friendly guy and can be absolutely hillarious. Was also jokingly known as the "ban addict". '''Illuzionz '''is a pro Partyhat boxer, and although she lost a load of stuff dicing, she's still epic in everyway, friendly and really helpful too! '''s0 '''is another top pker in RushPk, and is an extremely friendly guy and is lovely to talk to, however if you are on the recieving end of his bow, then you're in for a suprise '''Laura '''is the sister of Moderator Xn200 as i mentioned earlier, and is always protected by her brother, she's a friendly player and is easy to get along with '''Capslock '''is my fellow editor of this Wiki, and he's a friendly guy, to be honest he's an all round great person '''I Ags 1 is a very cool guy, he is a very friendly person he always want to help people. Teargas '''is a moderator of rushpk, he helps alot and he dont say "i'm gonna stop playing, i'm gonna stop playing" he always stays at the server But The two of the best players where left out two other Veterans who deserve notice '''Ninja: a nice moderator who is always playing jokes or chilling with the owners Pwn Pk: All though he has gone as many things he is a nice fun player to chill with and will always help someone if they need it